


For Your Eyes Only

by someidiothasice



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, First Time, Five Times, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Steve told Danny 'it's classified' and one time he told him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

  
  


  


#### 1\. GUANTANAMO

  


"Seriously, the tie thing is a bit much." Steve chuckled. Leave it to Danny to wear a tie to an after hours bar even when he wasn't on the clock.

"You seem oddly fixated on my ties, you know that?" Danny then pulled a bitch move and smacked his beer on the top of Steve's, smiling when Steve cursed and put his mouth to the top of the bottle. He didn't guzzle fast enough, though, and beer sprayed up into his face, making him sputter and glare over at his partner.

"That was rude." Steve coughed and wiped at the front of his shirt. Danny just smiled beatifically.

"Quit bringing up the tie thing," he said, leaning back in his seat.

The bar was thankfully not too crowded, a few scatterings of people left milling around listlessly. Chin had left a good twenty minutes ago, and Kono had been ignoring them for the better part of an hour when she realized the bartender was an old friend from school. Danny had rolled his eyes at that, because it was her idea to go out in the first place.

( _"We're a team, now," she had said, "and all I know about you is that you've got a daughter and you're from Jersey. If we're going to be in each others pockets all of the time I'd like to know who I'm putting my neck on the line for."_ )

They had been a team for a little over a week and already it had only taken her an hour to get sick of them. She'd learned that Steve had an aversion to celery and Danny enjoyed the occasional frozen Peppermint Pattie. That was pretty much it.

"Do you know how easy it is for someone to kill you with that thing?" Steve asked, leaning forward. "Seriously. It only takes a few seconds for you to be on the ground choking on your last breath."

"Is this another 'I hang guys off of roofs for information' super Navy SEAL things?" Danny raised his eyebrows. Steve scoffed and looked away, which only added fuel to the fire. "No, no, seriously. I'm curious. When have you ever seen a person killed by a necktie?"

"Guantanamo, actually." Steve leaned back and crossed his arms, giving Danny a tiny smile. Danny rolled his eyes and took a gulp from his Primo.

"I'm trying to figure out whether you're actually telling the truth or just picking fun." Danny narrowed his eyes when the smile only got the tiniest bit wider. "Okay then, Commander. You really were in Guantanamo. And witnessed 'Death by Necktie', apparently. Okay, tell me the story then. Convince me that I'm mere moments away from fatality by looking like an actual detective and maybe I'll think twice about wearing one again."

"It's classified." This time the smile that followed his words was big and white and Danny wanted to punch him again. Just a little bit.

"Then it looks like you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with them, partner." Danny raised his beer and held it out, neck first.

Steve looked at him for a moment, then picked up what was left of his beer and moved forward. At the last second, though, he smacked it down on the top of Danny's and watched in satisfaction when Danny practically jumped out of their booth.

"Motherfucker!"

 

#### 2\. NICK

 

"C'mere for a second." Danny crooked his finger at him and Steve, against his will, walked forward. "I mean, it must be really nice to have friends that can open up a top secret CIA black file."

"It is." Steve leaned back. He thought about trying to keep his smug from showing, but Danny had been being an asshole about Nick from the moment the guy had shown up so Steve figured a little smugness wouldn't kill him. "I'm sorry, was there a question? What do you want to know?"

Danny shook his finger in the direction Nick walked off in and asked, "Who is that guy?"

"Before he worked private security Nick was Special Activities Division."

"Special Activities? What kind of 'special actitivies' did he do?"

"SAD is the military arm at the CIA."

"Oh really? I thought you guys were Navy SEALs." Danny said. Steve looked away and scratched his chin, debating for all of point two seconds before he decided to just tell him the truth. Using as little words as possible, of course.

"When you have certain specialties you can be recruited into different units as needed."

Danny looked away and raised his hands, and Steve just _knew_ he was about to be the target of one of Danny's pointless rants all because the guy liked the sound of his own voice. The guy was like Steve's nagging wife; always bitching about Steve's interrogation tactics, the way he drove, the state of his hair. Basically everything and anything he could find fault with.

"Are you going to answer any one of my quest--" Danny started. He was starting to get annoyed so Steve just spoke up over him.

"What, what do you wanna know?" he interrupted.

From the amount of arm flailing happening Steve could tell he wasn't the only one who was annoyed.

"What was his specialty?"

"It's classified information, Danny." He tried to keep the smug grin off of his face and mostly succeeded.

Danny waggled his head from side to side and had what Kono once called his 'big fucking surprise' expression planted firmly on his face.

"Okay, what was your specialty?"

This time Steve allowed a bit of his amusement to filter through. "I can't tell you that either." Danny looked like he wanted to punch him again.

"Okay, please. You have done this before. Where was that? When, exactly, was that?"

Steve stared at his partner for a beat, wondering what it was about Danny that made Steve want to tell him the truth. He also wondered, alternately, what it was about the man that made Steve want to drop kick him at the same time.

But, ultimately, this was his partner. This was the guy who had asked Steve point blank if, when the odds were stacked against him (the same way they seemed to be about Danny's previous partner), Steve would ever question his loyalty. It wasn't something he needed to think twice about and Steve blurted "no, I wouldn't," before he even had time to realize his lips were moving.

( _"Why not?" Danny asked, and Steve was about to reply but his immediate response made him pause. Because he_ knew _Danny. He knew that Danny would never do something like that because he was one of the most honest men that he knew. A good detective, a great father, and a loyal friend. He trusted Danny with his life because he knew Danny was his friend and his partner and--_

 _Meka was Danny's, at one time. He got it now. Danny watched the realization sink in on Steve's face and nodded. "Exactly."_

 _Steve nodded back and let out a quiet laugh. "Okay."_

 _Days later, after everything was said and done and Meka's name had been cleared, Steve let the immediate response to Danny's question come out._

 _"I know you."_ )

He stared off into the distance where Nick had gone and wondered; how the _hell_ did Danny, in two months, earn the kind of loyalty from Steve that took Nick years to earn?

"I worked the other side." Steve stared at Danny's face and tried to gauge his reaction.

"The other side of a snipe rifle, was that your specialty?" Danny's tone was bitchy, and gave him away. Steve nearly sighed with relief.

Instead he just let a cocky half-grin cover his face.

 

*

 

It wasn't until later, when he was leaning back in his chair watching Danny bitch about Nick's military jargon, that he got it. It was so simple that he sort of wanted to chastise himself that it took this long to realize.

Danny's accent seemed to get a little thicker, a little more Tony Soprano, and he wondered if Danny had any clue.

He glanced at Kono, to see if she had picked up on it as well, and noticed her watching Danny avidly. She must've sensed Steve's eyes on her though because she looked over at him. He gave her a put upon nod and made as though he was only pretending to listen to another of Danny's long winded rants and not silently freaking out in his head.

Nick stared at Danny for a few beats before he turned and began to speak to Steve. Steve kept his eyes on his partner for as long as he could get away with, taking in the incredulity and barely controlled anger in his stance.

No, he was pretty sure that Danny didn't get it yet. To be fair, it'd taken Steve two months and a few hours to get there himself. But Danny was a smart guy. It might take another week, or even another few months, but he'd eventually get there.

Which was good, because even though Steve finally understood what this thing was between them -- call it a spark, call it chemistry, whatever it was it was explosive -- he wasn't sure what to do with the information.

When he dragged his eyes back to Nick's face, it was with amused knowledge that strangers he'd known for less than twenty minutes could pick up on something that was right in front of his face.

 

#### 3\. LANGLEY

  


"Commander, may I have a word?"

Four heads turned as one at the voice.

Standing just inside the doorway to the Five-0 Headquarters and next to Governor Jameson was a man in a black suit. He had a pair of black sunglasses on his face and a black tie over his white shirt and black hair. The two men standing behind him looked like his clones.

He also had an earpiece on and was carrying a silver briefcase. And was packing serious heat under his jacket.

Kono opened her mouth, the beginnings of a "wha--" leaking out before Steve saluted sharply, the "yes, sir" crisp and freakishly odd coming from Steve's mouth. Then he followed the man into the office behind them without a word. The two cronies followed and then stood outside of the door on either side.

Danny, Chin and Kono all glanced at each other, inquisitive.

"Detective Williams," Governor Jameson spoke up before any of them could draw breath. "Commander McGarrett is being reactivated for duty for a short period of time. In his absence I am leaving you in charge of this task force."

Danny blinked and shook his head a little.

"He's... What?" He stood and leaned forward, placing one hand on the table in front of him and waving the other in the air. "What the hell do you mean, reactivated? He's not some kind of a freaking cyborg!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that, thank you detective," she said dryly. Danny glanced at the office -- his office, of course, and did Steve just have no respect for him or what, talking supersecret ninja spy reinstatment _in Danny's office_ like that -- and witnessed Steve looking down at a file. It was a plain manilla thing, with papers tucked inside and a few paperclips, but the outside had a big red TOP SECRET/EYES ONLY stamp on it. Then the suit closed the blinds from the inside and Danny shook his head in frustration.

"How long will he be out?" Danny asked.

The Governor looked down at her hands, clasped loosely in front of her, before she looked back up. There was a strange resolve in her eyes as she stared them all down.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but that information--"

"It's classified, yeah. Why am I not surprised?" Danny threw his hands up and turned away, staring at the door to his office. He stared at the glass door as though he would suddenly develop x-ray vision and be able to see through the thick blinds obscuring his view. "Fine."

"Will we be getting a new member for the team?" Kono asked, frowning. The Governor nodded her head.

"Only if you want one. You have Carte Blanche to the entire precinct. You can recruit one member for the duration of Commander McGarrett's reinstatement, or you can be issued a rotating partner every week."

"That sounds wonderful." Danny blew his breath out in a huff, then ran a hand through his hair. He turned around, his hands on his hips. He nodded at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean that. Thank you for your trust, Governor Jameson. I really do appreciate it. I'll do my best in his stead."

"I have no doubt about that at all, Williams." She nodded once, just as the door behind the team opened.

Everyone watched as the suit marched out, Steve hot on his heels. His eyes flickered briefly to his team but he walked right past them without a word. The lackies followed faithfully and the Governor gave them another nod before she followed them out the door.

Danny, Chin and Kono all glanced around, the room suddenly far too quiet.

"What the hell?" Kono asked. Chin sat down and held his hands out helplessly. "No, I mean really. They can just _do_ that? His duty is here! What could be so important that they can just drag him away from-- from us, from his _job_ \--"

"It _is_ his job, Kono," Danny cut in tiredly. She looked up at him, but his eyes were back on the table. "Alright. The suspect, Ang Raine, has two cousins living right off of Sunset Beach--"

"Wait a second," Kono started, "we're just going to ignore the fact that the brass just pulled Steve out of here so quickly that my head is still spinning--" but Chin pushed his chair back noisily and stood, cutting her off.

"We've got a job to do too, cuz," he said gently. He reached out and put a hand on Kono's shoulder. "He'll be back soon enough."

She looked up at Danny, expecting to be backed up by the team hothead, but he was staring down at the table screen with grim determination. She noticed his knuckles were turning white where they gripped the edge of the table.

Kono sighed and brushed her hair back. If that's how they wanted to play it, then fine. "Okay." She walked around the table and stood to Danny's left, a place usually reserved for Steve's bulky presence. The angle was all wrong and she felt like an intruder standing in his spot, but he'd be back soon enough. "Tell me more about Raine."

 

*

 

"Hey!" Danny jumped. "Cut that out!"

"You always do that, brah! Don't be so sensitive!" Kono laughed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Honestly, what's a little ass smacking between friends and coworkers?"

"When I'm your boss it's sexual harassment," Danny answered, swatting her in the arm with his cane. Kono faked a wounded expression and rubbed her arm.

"I'm gone for two months and you're filing sexual harassment charges?" Everyone jumped and turned around. Steve was leaning against the door frame to the Five-0 Headquarters, his arms and legs crossed casually as he watched his team with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a pair of camouflage pants and a black T-shirt. He looked leaner, though, and was sporting a bright pink scar across his left forearm and a large bruise on his neck that disappeared into his shirt. "What the hell have you guys been doing when I was gone?"

The tone of voice was right, and the words were familiar, but there was something in Steve's demeanor that seemed off somehow to Danny. _Something in his eyes,_ Danny thought, _he almost looks... older. Like he aged two years instead of two months. What the hell has he been doing?_

While Danny stewed over Steve's body language -- his arms were crossed loosely, but Danny could tell his hands were clenched into fists, and while he appeared to sprawl in the doorway Danny noticed the tense line of his shoulders, as though he were ready to strike at a moments notice -- Kono and Chin perked up and put down their files.

"Bossman!" Kono jogged over and pulled Steve into a brief hug. Then she pulled back and punched him in the arm. "Thanks for the heads up that you were back!"

Steve winced, so quickly that if you weren't looking you would've missed it. "I just got off the plane forty minutes ago. Cut me some slack!"

Chin walked over, his hand out. Steve shook it, then let out a "hey, hey!" when Chin pulled him into a strong, one armed 'bro' hug.

"Welcome home, boss." Chin stepped back and smiled. "It hasn't been the same around here without you."

Steve slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. Then he turned to Danny, his arms wide open.

"Yeah, I'm not really a hugger," Danny said with a crooked smile. Steve's smile faltered a little, though, so Danny limped over with his cane and used it to whack Steve in the thigh. "So. How was Langley?"

Steve caught the end of his cane with his hand and used it to tug Danny closer. "You know I can't tell you that, man." Steve said, relieved, with the same goofy smile on his face when Danny rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "It's classified."

"Is that gonna be your new thing, now?" Danny asked, gesturing with his free hand. Steve ducked backwards a little, in jest, to dodge the flailing limb.

"Hey! How'd you know it was Langley, anyway?" Steve furrowed his brow. "You know what, forget it. I don't even care. Explain to me what the hell happened when I was gone. Kono's making inappropriate advances at the workplace, you're back on the cane, and I'm pretty sure somebody had to wrestle Chin into that button down he's wearing. I can't see a single flower on it _anywhere_."

"Oh, don't even get me started." Danny turned away and hobbled back to the table. They all followed, taking their customary places as he began to rant about how Steve should be ecstatic that Kono was all too happy to throw herself into the role of the 'Who Can I Throw From a Speeding Car Today' maniac of the team while Steve had been gone, and how Danny's pretty sure between the two of them he'll be in a wheelchair by the time he's fifty.

Steve laughed at all the right places and, eventually, whatever it was that had deadened the light in his eyes faded away and left nothing but the mirth that Danny recognized as he told his story. He caught the way Steve favored his right arm, though, and stopped himself from elbowing Steve in his left after he made some pithy remark or other.

"Come on, brah," Kono nudged Steve with her hip and nodded to the door. "Let's get a few beers in you and we'll fill you in on the rest of what's been happening while you were gone."

Steve smiled, a little tiredly, but agreed. They made their way to the door, chatting amicably as they left, and Steve caught Danny's frustrated grunt as he patted his pockets.

"Forget something?"

"Yeah, I left my phone in my office. I'll catch up with you guys." Chin and Kono nodded as they walked out and Steve turned to face his friend. Danny stuck his hand out between them and gave him a smile. "It's good to have you back, Steve."

Steve looked down at Danny's hand, then brushed past him. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure Danny was making his 'what is _that_ all about?' face as he jogged to Danny's office. He spotted the phone on the corner of his desk and grabbed it.

He walked back to where Danny was standing with both hands braced on the cane in front of him, his eyes rolling in amusement when Steve held his phone out in front of him.

"I know it looks like I've turned into a seventy year old man, babe, but I'm only on this for two more days. A little walking won't kill me." Danny waved the cane a little, then whacked Steve's thigh with it again as he pulled his phone out of Steve's hand.

Steve chuckled and reached forward, wrapping his arms around Danny's shoulders. Danny squawked, his free arm flailing a little bit before it came up to rub Steve's back. Steve just buried his face in Danny's hair for a moment and squeezed. He could feel something tight inside of him get looser, a little less tired, the pain in his arm a little less severe, and when he pulled back he wondered if his own grin matched the one on Danny's face.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." He left one of his arms slung around Danny's shoulders as they made their way out of the building. "So tell me. Kono threw a guy out of the car?"

 

#### 4\. PAKALOLO

 

"Where did you learn to roll a joint like that, brah?" Toast asked in amazement. "I thought you were all spit-polish and shiny brass and stuff. Proud of the badge."

Danny was thankful he didn't have to ask himself. What the hell?

"Amsterdam," Steve replied shortly around the thin paper in his mouth. He licked the edge and with a twist of the wrist finished rolling a beautiful joint the size of a cigar. He put it down on the tray next to two identical ones. "Now, what can you tell us about Parsons?"

"Ahhh, Amsterdam." Toast nodded wisely and reached forward with his good arm. The other was in a sling across his chest, the cast big and bulky and totally, totally unhelpful in his quest to be high all hours of the day. "I remember there was this little bakery down the street from my hostel, man--"

"Amsterdam? Really?" Danny said, moving to stand behind Steve. Steve shrugged and pulled another paper out of the pack. "I didn't realize my hardearned tax payer dollers were being used to help our country's Naval Intelligence get ripped on bonghits."

"It's classified, Danno," Steve mumbled around the paper, "what can I say?"

Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Classified my _ass_." He cuffed Steve in the back of the head, causing him to turn around and glare at him for a second. They had a silent argument for a few moments before Toast coughed.

When they looked up, Toast was staring at them with a glazed look on his face. He held the lit joint up at them.

"What, you want a toke on that?"

Steve snorted and went back to rolling joints in exchange for information. Danny huffed and ruffled Steve's hair affectionately. He left his hand resting gently on the back of his neck.

"You were a pothead in high school, weren't you?" Danny leaned down and murmured into Steve's ear. Steve just grinned down at the bag of weed in his lap when Danny's hand slid around and his thumb rubbed lightly over Steve's unshaved jaw.

Not much longer now, Steve was sure of it.

 

#### 1\. HALLOWEEN

 

When Danny found the photo, under the pile of old jeans and ankle weights in the unassuming green felt bag in the closet, he could only stare in a sick, morbid fascination with a huge, stupid grin on his face. For three seconds, anyway, before the picture was yanked out of his hands and _torn to shreds_ , as though that would erase the image from Danny's memory.

"Where--?" he asked, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

Steve's flush went all the way from his cheeks down into the collar of his shirt, and it was really incredibly bright against the white material.

"Bangkok." Is all Steve would say on the subject.

"When--?"

Steve threw a pair of rolled up socks that smelled like something left in a gym bag for fourteen years _at his face,_ and then even the sight of Steve in a _fishnet dress_ with bright red lipstick and rouge smeared across his face wasn't enough to prevent the freakout.

"You sonofa _bitch_!" Danny snarled, laughing against his will, and then he tossed the entire bag at Steve's chest, grinning with satisfaction when it made direct impact and knocked Steve backwards out of his crouch. "I have never been so happy to help somebody do their spring cleaning before. Honestly. Cross-dressing?"

Steve eventually grunted up at him from his sprawl flat on his back, shouting an "it's classified!" at the ceiling. Then he winced and rubbed his chest.

Danny smirked and made a solemn vow with himself to bring up the dress at least once a month. You know, just to let him know that while he can tear a picture up it will always be worth a thousand words.

He opened his mouth to say so but Steve predicted this and launched himself at his partner, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. Danny let out a muffled yell and ducked, throwing them both sideways, where they rolled around on the floor tussling and wrestling like children.

Danny smacked his back against the frame of the small bed and Steve crowed, taking advantage of Danny's startled grunt. He straddled the smaller man's hips and pinned his arms down, leaning forward with all of his weight. Danny tried to glare at him, but he had a hard time doing so between his breathless guffaws.

"Really? Fishnet?" His face was flushed and his hair was in disarray and Steve took a second to catch his breath. "You look like something out of Madam Butterfly's nightmares."

"I told you," he murmured, shifting Danny's arms so they were pinned higher above his head. He had to flatten himself a little to do so, lay forward so his chest was pressed flush against Danny's and their faces were only inches apart. "It's classified."

"I'm beginning to suspect you only say that when you don't want me to know something about your sordid past," Danny said quietly. Steve shifted a little over him and Danny planted his bare feet firmly on the floor, raising his knees. Steve loosened his hold on Danny's wrists and they twisted just enough so their hands were pressed together.

Steve leaned forward a little more, testing the waters, and was satisfied when Danny's eyes dialated and flickered between Steve's own and his lips. _It's time,_ he thought wildly. _He's got it._

Steve spread his knees a little more and sank fully onto Danny's lower body, bringing their hips into contact. Danny let out a little groan when all of Steve's weight pressed down against his hardening cock and rolled his hips up. Steve grunted quietly and pressed down, grinding back against him once. Danny laced their fingers together and Steve rubbed his thumb over the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, feeling the way Danny's pulse raced.

"You really wanna know?" Steve asked, leaning down a little more. Their noses brushed playfully and Danny broke free of Steve's loose hold, his hands running deliciously up Steve's bare arms to his shoulders, his neck, the back of Steve's head. Steve closed his eyes on a shudder when Danny's fingernails scratched through his hair and tugged him the rest of the way down.

"You're gonna tell me all about it," Danny said into his mouth. Steve let out a quiet moan, which made Danny roll his hips up a little harder. "Later."

"Not right now?" Steve pulled away for only the fraction of a second it took to banter back at him before he dove back down. Danny's hands ran firmly down Steve's back and paused once they reached Steve's ass. He grabbed two handfuls and squeezed. Steve let out a high pitched yelp and Danny grinned into the kiss.

"Much, much later."

 

*

 

"So, that was unexpected." Danny flopped onto his back next to Steve and stretched languidly.

Steve, boneless and sprawled on his front, purred in his direction.

"What, you don't agree?" Danny looked over and Steve grinned goofily at his hair. It was sticking up in all directions wherever it wasn't matted to his face.

Steve kind of flopped and squirmed around until his head landed somewhere between Danny's chin and his chest. Danny let out a put upon sigh and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He trailed his fingertips lightly up and down Steve's back, making him shudder.

"No," he said into Danny's chest. "In fact, I'm surprised it took you this long to catch up. I thought you were some kind of detective. I'm a little disappointed in you, actually." Steve rubbed his cheek back and forth and listened to the sound his stubble made rasping against Danny's chest hair. He kind of liked it a lot.

"I'm sorry I didn't immediately clue in to the fact that you wanted to throw me down on your floor and have your wicked way with me." Danny laughed a little and smacked Steve's hand when it began to wander. "Hey, that's sensitive right now."

"I've known you wanted to get me on my hands and knees for months now, Danno." Steve looked up caught the expression on Danny's face. "Ever since you got all jealous over Nick."

Danny got that 'what the fuck ever' look on his face and opened his mouth, most likely to go on another pointless tangent, so Steve lurched forward and stuck his tongue in Danny's mouth instead. Danny kept trying to talk through the kiss until Steve slapped him in the face lightly. Danny gave himself over to it and threaded his fingers in Steve's hair, biting playfully at Steve's lower lip when he pulled away slowly.

"If I had any actual reason to be jealous about that guy I never want to know, you got that?" Steve dropped his head onto Danny's shoulder and laughed into his neck. "I'm so serious about that, Steve. You have no idea. I wanted to rip the guys face off."

"I know." Steve shifted until he was straddling Danny's hips again. This time they were naked, though, and everything felt a thousand times better. Especially when he rolled his hips teasingly. "It was kind of hot watching you strut around and mouth off to him. Your accent gets a lot thicker when you're frustrated, you know that?"

Steve grinned down at him when Danny's hands came up to still his hips. He leaned down and took Danny's mouth again in a slow, sucking kiss. "And when you're having sex, too. Do me a favor, say 'just when I thought I was out--' hey!"

Danny flipped them easily, so Steve was on his back with Danny between his spread thighs. Danny shook his head at him, grinning, and folded his arms across Steve's chest. He rested his head on his arms and stared at him.

"Now, your diversionary tactics are impressive, Steve. I'll give you that." Steve reached forward to card his fingers through Danny's hair, trying to get it all back in place. Danny leaned his head into Steve's hand. "But you're going to tell me the story of the fishnet dress."

Steve tweaked Danny's ear and Danny just laughed and bit playfully at his hand. "Hey, I can wait all night. I'm a detective, you know. I know how to get information out of people without resorting to things like shark tanks and rooftop buildings."

"You just use the 'strap-em-to-the-hood' method when you're in a pinch for time, then. Is that what that was?" Steve wrapped his legs around Danny's and shifted around until he was comfortable. He tugged at Danny's arms until he had one of his hands laced with his own.

"Make-up. Go-go boots. Fishnet. Go." Danny pulled their joined hands to his mouth and nibbled on the edge of Steve's pinky finger.

Steve stared at his partner for a second, before deciding _What the hell?_ He trusted Danny to never let this story go beyond these four walls.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But you have to swear it never leaves this room."

Danny let go of Steve's finger long enough to wrap his own around it. "Yeah, yeah, I double-fudge-pinky-swear-promise, whatever. Go on."

"I worry about you sometimes. Ow!" Steve glared down at Danny when he slapped him upside the head and huffed. "Okay. So, I wasn't in Bangkok."

"I knew it!" Danny crowed, his ever present index finger pointed in Steve's direction. "You only say half of those things to fuck with me! You're such a shit, McGarrett."

"Yeah, well you're like a dog with a bone sometimes, Danny." Steve paused, then rolled his hips up again in a filthy, filthy way. "It just better only be my bone you're after."

"It's a good thing you're pretty. I can't imagine how else you manage to get laid at all," Danny grumbled. Then he slapped Steve's thigh. "Hey, I said that's sensitive! I'm not twenty anymore. It'll take at least another half hour or so before that's ready for you again."

"How is the romance gone already from this relationship?" Steve sighed, tilting his head up to the ceiling.

"It must've shipped off with your sense of humor, sailor."

"Be nice." Steve took a breath and closed his eyes. "Okay, I was in my second year at Annapolis and it was Halloween..."


End file.
